The Unexpected Lovers
by lxShortyxl
Summary: Namine is tough. Roxas is in a popular band at school. What if these two collide? Roxas likes Namine, Namine hates his guts. When Roxas finally changes Namine, why does cute Riku have to show up? Riku x Namine x Roxas, -ON INDEFINITE HIATUS-
1. Chap 1: Bumping and Fighting

Author's Note

**xxx**

**Okay! You all should know that I'm the same author from the story 'What Counts Inside, Not Out.' Well this time, the story will be a bit different, no makeovers or such. Yet, I REALLYREALLYREALLYWANTTHISSTORYTOHAVEALOTOFREVIEWS. Hehehe, yeah, many of you should know that I have something called 'Torture Time'. If I dont have enough reviews, something called Torture Time will happen. What happens? I DONT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS. Yeah, back to the story :D. I was inspired by a book a was reading, 'This Lullaby'**

**Quick Summary- When a new band comes to Namine's school, they instantly become girl's new dream boyfriends. Except for Namine. Yet, its strange how the leader, Roxas, has a crush on her. Namines tough, he has to admit, but in somewhat way, he was certain he would change her. When Namine finally gives in and changes, why is it that the cute guy Riku is suddenly into her? And what if Namine's worst enemy tries to win Roxas over? (And Namine's friends fall for Roxas's friends)**

**Pairings: Riku x Namine x Roxas. Sora x Kairi. Selphie x Tidus. Rinoa x Squall / Leon. Olette x Hayner**

**By the way, the story is Namine's Point of View**

* * *

I walked to school, and was greeted by my best friends. Ah, the usual routine. Again, Selphie started telling her about the _new _hottest guy in school. As if reading my mind, Kairi suddenly changed the subject with, "Did you study for Mr. Seph's test today? Its going to be SO HARD.". While Olette suddenly remembered. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I had to massage my grannies toes. Those evil little demons." Olette hissed, as if we really cared about the fact that everytime her grandmother came to her house, she would massage her feet. Gross.

Each of us were different in our own ways. How? Easy, I'll introduce you. Kairi was the normal pretty genius any guy would want to date. Olette was the prettiest and the sweetest little thing alive. Selphie? Selphie was just...Selphie. She was the most energetic. She ate like ten pounds of sugar, and she still had an average body type. Sometimes I wish I was like Selphie. Oh, and she is the only matchmaker girl in school. And there is me, Namine Jessica Wenchfield. I hate my last name, not to mention my father. I was hardcore in my group, and the toughest at that, I never sucked up to people. And I definately have the guts to punch any jerk. Especially Erin Asunion. She and I have been rivals longer than I can remember, and I'm good at remembering.

"Hey, Namine!" Rinoa called out, passing by me, giving me her pretty smile. Oh, how can I forget the last friend I had? Rinoa Usagi, the most popular girl in school. She had riches, popularity, and a gorgous self. She was the only girl in the school who was popular and actually had a heart to stick up for people.

I gave a smile myself, "Hey! Whats up?". Rinoa had a smile I reconized. She was in love again. I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Who is it this time?". Rinoa had a look as if she didnt know what that was suppose to mean, even though I absolutely knew she knew.

"Aww, you cant hold it in you forever! Spill the beans, sis" Kairi butted in, obviously noticing Rinoa's love smile. Rinoa pouted, "Is it that obvious?" She asked, changing her face to another smile. "Yeah, so whose the lucky guy?" I asked, as Rinoa pointed at a group of guys. "I heard his name was Leon" Rinoa grinned.

"Then you should make a move before that idiot Erin does." I said, a disgusted look on my face.

Rinoa had a thoughtful look on her face. "You think so?" She asked, pressing her pointer finger to her chin. She looked so adorable looking like that.

"DUH!" Kairi and I chanted, laughing at how we ended up having the same answer. I took another look at him, he was new, obviously, since Erin hadn't been seen flirting with him...yet.

"Is he new?" I asked Rinoa who nodded her head. "Yeah, he and a couple of friends. Supposedly they are a band from Traverse Town. They dropped out in school until they suddenly became seniors. Like us!" Rinoa said, pointing to the mob of guys again. With that, Rinoa left us behind with her evil possy and went to talk to Leon. I took another peek, if they were the band type. There were five of them, including Leon.

Three were blonde, and two brunette. Once I saw Selphie looking at the band, she drooled over one of the blondes in a yellow shirt. "There goes hottie of the year alert..." I heard Olette say, as she rolled her eyes at Selphie's action. Rinoa came back, a frown on her face, "He is so mean!" Rinoa said, stamping her foot down. "Anyway, his friends are so sweet! I found out their names-"

"WHATSTHENAMEOFTHECUTEBLONDEGUYINTHEYELLOWSHIRT!" Selphie jumped, then quickly kneeling on the floor begging.

"As I was saying, the one Selphie is drooling over is Tidus. Sora is the other brown haired guy in the black outfit, Leon is the first guy with the leather clothes and all. Hayner is the one with the green clothes, and...thats strange. I dont remember the last boy telling me his." Rinoa thought for a second if the name was going to come out, but it didnt seem to have any ideas.

"Ah, well, we gotta go to class! See you at third period!" I said to Rinoa. I wasnt really going to the class, but I noticed Rinoa's friends were glaring at us. Selphie, after having a long time to stop drooling over Tidus said, "I know the absolute best couples for you guys!".

"Good luck finding one for Namine" Olette said, making the rest of my friends laugh. Okay, I admit it. My friends are crazy about boys, yet I'm the only one who thinks of them as people who treat you like dirt. I always do have to tell them that knowledge first, boys second.

"Dont worry, she can go with that one guy Rinoa forgot about. Kairi, your going with the Sora dude, since he is awesomely cute, just like you! Olette, go with Hayner since he is wearing your favorite color. Rinoa will go with Leon, since they are both tall." Selphie said, pointing out to every one of us who was going with who.

I looked at the time and froze, "Two minutes until class! And I did not get my books from my locker yet!" I shouted, running to my locker which was at the other side of the school.

* * *

Ah, I bumped into someone, and honestly, it hurt. I fell back, hurting my bruised head. Stupid guy in the way, stupid stupid stupid. "Oh! Sorry about that. I guess I was rushing too fast to my class." A deep voice of a male said, holding out his hand. Ignoring it, I stood up myself, without a need of help.

"Watch it next time you bastard" I hissed as I looked up to see who it was. It was that guy in the band Rinoa didnt remember the name. He was wearing clean white clothes, and he had really pretty eyes, that I found myself staring at instead.

"Roxas." The guy said, a happy plastered on his place. I glared at him. "What did you call me?" I hissed, tapping my foot in annoyance.

"Its my name" Roxas said, making me feel embarressed for making a mistake. He gave a cheesy smile, "And yours is?"

"Stay-out-of-my-life-if-you-want-to-live" I snapped at him, making sure he heard every stinkin word right. I pushed him aside and hurried to my locker. That brat, wasted time to get to class.

* * *

When I finally made it to math class, Mr. Cloud, gave me a glare. "Tardy, Miss Namine?" he asked, no sense of joy of happiness in his words. I nodded my head, but when I went to my desk, I saw Erin sitting there politely, an smirk on her face. 'Bitch' I mouthed out to her, my body facing the other way so Mr Cloud couldnt see me and my action.

"Since you were late, sit next to Mr. Roxas" I groaned and I wished there was another Roxas in class, but there wasnt, and the same guy I bumped into snickered. "So we meet again" he whispered at me.

"Shut up. I already told you to leave me alone" I glared, turning the other way, but seeing Erin in my seat made me balistic. I was going to sit in the back too. Jeez, and now I got to sit with a clutz. When class was over, I intended to walk to my second period, not even stopping to say anything to my friends. I was stopped by a voice I regretted to listen to. "So your name is **Namine**" Roxas said, grinning. I wondered if he was just grinning at me, or grinning at Erin, who started flirting with him before I even got to school.

"Roooxxxiie!" Erin said, clinging to Roxas's arm, making Roxas back away very slowly. As if trying to make me jealous, Erin stared at me and gave me an evil smile, she went up on her tippy toes, since Roxas was tall, and planted a kiss on the cheek that made me want to barf in disgust. Roxas raised an eyebrow, and wiped his cheek off. He pushed Erin aside. "You make me sick" I hissed as I ignored him and walked to my locker.

* * *

Olette, Kairi, and Selphie came to greet me at my locker, with somewhat juicy news. "Guess what! Sora is in my class! He is soooooo cute and sweet and adorable and hott and-" Kairi started.

"Yeah, yeah Kai, we get it. He is your type. Well I'm with...-" Selphie started, only until I cut her off.

"If this is about Tidus, dont tell us" I said, making Selphie sigh in disappointment.

"Yeah, well I'm with Hayner!" Olette giggled. Fortunatly, they already had their books in their hands, while I opened my locker. Luckily, we all had the same class next. Mr. Seph's class. He gives us the creeps, always staring at Mr. Strife. I seriously dont wanna know.

Rinoa came by us, alone thank goodness. She was smiling, that love dovey smile. "Guess what!" She started, and we all knew the answer.

"Leons in your class?" We all chanted at the same time. Rinoa pouted, "What gave that away?"

* * *

We all walked to English class, scowling at Mr Sephy before we all took a seat. Since Rinoa's friends didnt want her to sit with us, she couldnt sit and join the fun. Selphie, Kairi, Olette, and I sat like a square in the middle of all the desks. Kairi and I sat in the row infront of Selphie and Olette. We were whispering and talking, mostly giggling, until we heard screans from girls. We all looked at what the big deal was.

"Oh no." I hissed, as I covered my face with my hands. Mr Sephiroth smiled as he held on to the shoulder of a boy, whats his face...Tidus. "Welcome to your five new stupid- I mean students in this class!" Mr Seph said, an unenthusiastic face planted on him.

"You, sit next to Selphie, that empty desk." Mr Seph instructed, as the teenager did what he was told.

"Its Tidus" He grumbled, taking a seat.

"Yeah, Tiedus." Mr Seph said, not taking another glance.

"ITS TIDUS!" Tidus shouted, pounding his fist on the desk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Seph said, as he turned to Sora.

"YOU! Sit in front of Miss Kairi, yeah, the one desk in front of her." Seph said to Sora. Kairi blushed seven shades of red, when Sora passed by and gave her a cheesy grin. I nudged her to smile back, which she did, with a clumsy smile.

"You, Squall whats-your-face. Sit there behind Rinoa, the pretty girl with a 'poshy'" Mr. Seph said, as he thought about the last seating arrangement.

"First of all, the names Leon. And second, its 'possy' not 'poshy' you old man." Leon grunted as he sat behing Rinoa, who glared at him.

Seph looked shocked, and looked at himself in a mirror lookin for wrinkles. "Anyway" he said, not looking up from the mirror, "Blonde kid, sit next to Sora, in front of Namine. Now open your textbooks to page 2,554, and read up to pages 44,545. If you dont finish, its homework.".

Namine groaned, not only because of the assignment, but the thought of Mr. Roxas sitting in front of me. I felt a tap behind me, Selphie. "I told you he is a good match" She mouthed out. I rolled my eyes, yet Selphie grinned.

**

* * *

Review&Review! PLEASE! If you liked my other story, you'll like this one:D**

**-Author Whats-her-face.**


	2. Chap 2: Meeting new friends

Authors Note------------

Yeah, You might never get another review in like...a week xDDD...Well, im happy with my other story, since its a success, cough 100+ reviews! FINALLLY:D

_**Later that Day...**_

I tried to ignore Selphie the whole time in class. I couldnt stand being paired to a...blonde. Wait, am I against myself? Oh well. Im soon to have black hair in two years. Its not that long. Roxas would get in my nerves every ten seconds, and he would ask me the same thing everytime. "Do you have an **interest** in band guys?" I swear I would knock him dead if he turned around one more time. I noticed Roxas was about to turn around say something, but I quickly interuppted. "No I have no interest in **YOU**" I shouted at him sharp. Mr. Seph glared. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Miss Im-too-good-to-read?" he asked her, in his sharp tone.

"No, Mr Seph" I sighed as I glared at Roxas one more time before I turned to my book. _I hate him. _I glanced over at Erin, who was staring at Roxas and making kissy lips, that made me want to punch the living day-lights out of her. She giggled at me, as if to think I was jealous. My butt. I sighed, thinking about all the people I hated right this moment. Mr. Seph, Spencer, the guy in my neighborhood, Erin aka the girl I hated since kidnergarden, and especially Roxas. His name made my ears fume with red hot anger.

I was so close to making my ears turn tomato red, until the bell rang. Thank goodness I was out of this place. Gah, I forgot I still had lunch and one more period. My mind is really exploding today. Well, when I walked to class Selphie went up to me and suddenly said, "OoooO. Someone has a crush and Nammie- Nam!" She giggled. I glared at her, and that shut her up. Kairi sighed sadly as she said, "Atleast he notices you...Sora wont even look at me". Kairi did seem depressed, and I must agree that she was right. The only thing he said to her was, "Whats for lunch?". Gosh, how lame.

Selphie and Olette also nodded their heads sadly. "Hayner just talks about video games, everytime I try to start a conversation." Olette sighed sadly, this seemed to be her first time in love. Selphie pouted. "Atleast he doesnt try to avoid you. When I tap Tidus on the shoulder he goes, 'AH! I KNEW THE BOOGEY MAN WAS REAL'! It makes me seem pathetic."

I rolled my eyes, I hated romance, especially when some guy named Seifer cheated on me with Erin two years ago. It made me hate Erin even more, since she only pretended to like him, just to get me so mad. Ah, it worked, but I kept my cool in about an hour. Yet, everytime I pass him in the hallway, I cant help but to feel depressed. _I hate him._

"Namine? Helllooooo? Earth to Namine!" Olette said, as she snapped me back to the real world, also known as Erin's world. Remind me again why she was popular?

"I asked if you wanted a fish soundwich or a vegaterian taco?" Said the lunchlady. Without thinking, I simply said "The taco". I hated the taste of animals. Poor critters being killed alive and devoured into fat peoples body like Erin. I paid and sat down next to Kairi and Selphie, though I regretted sitting with Selphie. "Oohh there's your boooyfriend!" Selphie squealed as she pointed at Roxas, who happened to pass by behind me. I didnt bother to turn around, so I rolled my eyes at her. Thats when I noticed Kairi said something I never would have suspected from her, "Ooooo...Roxas was staring at wittle Namie!" She giggled, making everyone around me giggle.

I crossed my arms, and gave a fake pout. Why was I always outnumbered? "I have no boyfriend" I gruffed, as I kicked Selphie's leg under the table, making her flinch a little. Olette giggled as she glanced at Hayner. What I hated was that Roxas's table was two tables away from us. Everytime he looked our way, Selphie would tease me. "Ooooo...someone is staring at Namie-wammy!" She giggled, making me kick her on the leg again.

" Dont call me that" I hissed through clench teeth. I was amazed that my friends still hung out with me, no matter how many times I would abuse them. Selphie rubbed her leg, and I saw a purple spot. Ack, another bruise caused by me. Whoops.

"Well anyway..." Selphie said changing the subject. And thankfully the bell rang, so we didnt have to suffer from boredom.

**xxx**

**--Meanwhile With Roxas's POV...--**

Hm, school was a major mistake on going back to. The only good news was seeing that girl, Namine. I dont know what makes me like her, since she is as tough as my Aunt Sally's toenails. Its just different being with her than most girls. She wasnt conceited, she was perfectly pretty, though she didnt seem like she cared. Yet, that stupid Erin girl gets in the way of most things. Its bad enough I was chased by girls 3 years ago when I last attended school. Erin's pathetic.

Anyway, I watched Tidus and Hayner chug down sodas, another contest won by Tidus. Tidus and his sugar lovingness. Yet, on the bright side, most of my band members have a crush on girls already. All except Squa- Leon. Leon is a major heartthrob, winning anyones heart. Hm, it all stopped, I dont know why. He never shares his 'feelings'. Yet, I think he has eyes for that Rinoa girl. How? Lets just say...I've known him since we both were in diapers.

Hm...the bell rang already, time to stop thinking about everything and walk to class. Please let me be in Namine's next class...PLEASE!

**xxx**

**--Back To Namine's POV--**

I walked to class, my backpack slung across my pale shoulder. I sighed as I walked to class, hoping I wasnt with that Roxas dude. Gosh, he seems so...ugly. No offense to him or anything. I would have atleast chosen Sora, but thats betraying Kairi. I passed through the doors and sighed once more. Destiny High was just plain HUGE. I got lost here a couple of times, I admit, and I've been in this school for FOUR years already.

I finally made it to class, but then I noticed this guy who seemed new, and was lost. I reliezed he wasnt Roxas, so I went to help him. "Hey, you seem new here to Destiny High School, need any help?" I asked kindly. The guy had silver hair, which was pretty weird looking, and he had aqua colored eyes. Another total hottie that was going to get popular in less than a week.

The guy smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I guess you could say that" , still grinning. I couldnt help but blush, but...why am I blushing? I never blushed. Anyway, I shook my head in annoyance to myself and asked, " So what class do you have?". He took another look at his schedule and said, "Just...science. With Ms. Aerith".

I smiled, "Thank goodness for you, you're in my class!" I grinned, and he did the same, so we both walked into the door. This seemed to be the only class where Erin wasnt in. Riku walked into the desk next to me, since a swarm of girls told him to sit with them. He suddenly whispered to me, "Girls in this school are scary". I giggled at that remark, and that was true. But wait until he met Erin. Thats when I remembered I didnt even know the guys name. "Uhm...I was wondering...whats your name?"

He smiled, "Riku"

**xxx**

School was finally over! I looked for my group outside, since we usually met by the water fountain. My backpack was practically breaking my shoulder. "They're late." I snapped at myself as I took a seat on a chair. I waited ten more minutes, and I was getting annoyed. I waited ten more minutes again, and still no sign of them. I grumbled to myself as I got up and walked home alone. My long blonde hair swished in the wind, and I sighed as I breathed in the air. I thought about Riku, and how we were partners for some chemical project. Riku not only has good looks, but brains. We got an A+ in no time at all.

It was getting dark out, and wearing a black skirt with a black tanktop didnt make me any warmer. The route home was long, and cold, and I heard footsteps behind me. When I picked up the pace, their footsteps kept up. I had to admit I was scared. Home wasnt near. I ran, until I knew I was far away from the stalker. I breathed heavily in relief, but fear struck again as I heard footsteps again. "Im almost home" I whispered to myself, as I speedwalked.

I was just to the front of my house when I ran for the door, but the stranger grabbed my arm from moving. I screamed and told him to go fuck off somewhere. I even led to screaming.

"Shut up! Dont want to wake up the neighbors" I knew the voice instantly.

"Roxas? What are you doing here!" I demanded, pushing him away from me. I pulled my arm away. I glared. " You have some nerve you dork" I hissed.

Roxas shrugged. "Dont you ever see those 'For Sale' signs in your neighborhood?"

I nodded, there was one next door. Funny, the sign isnt there anymore. I gasped. "Your...my next-door-neighbor?" I said, choking on my spit.

He nodded, "This will be fun."

**xxx**

Hm...so I brought Riku into the story so soon, but, heck im so bored! Im going to try making another chapter for my other story. So reviewwww! No mild flames, cause I WILL NOT tolerate them anymore x.


	3. Chap 3: White Roses and a Stalker

Authors Note xD

Bleh school. I'm suffering from writers block on my other story, '**What Counts Inside, Not Out**'. So I need help. Give me ideas for that story mmkay? Or you will just get sucky chapters xD. And sucky chapters is a no no.

_Last chapter_

"_Shut up! Dont want to wake up the neighbors" I knew the voice instantly._

"_Roxas? What are you doing here!" I demanded, pushing him away from me. I pulled my arm away. I glared. " You have some nerve you dork" I hissed._

_Roxas shrugged. "Dont you ever see those 'For Sale' signs in your neighborhood?"_

_I nodded, there was one next door. Funny, the sign isnt there anymore. I gasped. "Your...my next-door-neighbor?" I said, choking on my spit._

_He nodded, "This will be fun."_

* * *

I glared in annoyance. "Go away" I snapped at him, as I picked up my backpack and hurled it at his knee, so he could collapse. When I did, I ran to the door of my house and locked the door. "The nerve of him" I gruffed at myself. I looked at the picture of my dead mother, as I always did when I got home. "I'm home mom" I smiled. Mom was the only person I was nice to. She was very beautiful in the picture, and when she was still alive. She had chocolate brown hair, I had the blonde hair from my father. Her eyes were hazel brown, and her hair were in curls. She wore a long white dress, and a crown of lilacs rested upon her head. I really wished she was alive.

My dad wasnt home, him being an achoholic and always came home late and drunk. I sighed as I walked to my room, it being quiet at my house. I was the only child, and it only made my house more gloomy. I wish I was Selphie so I could brighten up the place a bit. I plopped onto the bed and thought. I was angry at the fact that my worst enemy lived next door. I opened my window and screamed out to no one, "Why does he follow me! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!" I closed the window up, and pretended nothing ever happened.

I went on my computer, and decided to instant message my friends the horrible news. When I did go on, I reliezed Olette was the only one on. I decided to ask her where everyone went after school. They better not have ditched me or I'd sock them.

HardxCore: Where were you afterschool? I waited 20 mins. for you guys  
EmeraldGrEeN: You didnt know?  
HardxCore: What?  
EmeraldGrEeN: Well...  
EmeraldGrEeN: Sora invited us over to McDonalds, since he knows the owner, Donald Duck. So we tried calling you, and as usual, you left it at home so you couldnt pick it up. So Roxas wouldnt go without you so he followed you home  
HardxCore: YOU LEFT ME FOR MCDONALDS?  
EmeraldGrEeN: Well, our crushes came too.

I sighed in annoyance to my friends stupidity, I was just going to tell her about Roxas following me home and being my next door neighbor.

HardxCore: Whatever. I have bad news  
EmeraldGrEeN: Hayner doesnt like me! ):  
HardxCore: What the?  
EmeraldGrEeN: Whatever, ignore  
HardxCore: Okay...Well ROXAS IS MY NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR D:  
EmeraldGrEeN: Cool.

-HardxCore Has signed Off-

I plopped back on my bed angry. How DARE she say 'cool' when she knows we are enemies. No support there is there? Whatever, Im gonna do my science homework.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I pounded on the snooze button and fell out of bed. I walked into the shower as the usual routine, and then I chose my outfit for the day. I wore a green and black striped long sleeve top, and a black skirt with black leggings. On to the next stage of the morning, my hair. My hair was straight and boring. I wish I could have my hair like Olette. I didnt wear makeup. It made me look old and horrible. The only acception was eyeliner.

I yawned as I finish combing my hair, then rushed downstairs for breakfast. When I looked in the kitchen, as usual there was only crumbs left. My father was too lazy at bars to buy food. Gah, I'll just eat breakfast at school. I hoped I wouldnt see Roxas on the way to school. Its bad enough having to walk home with him. I grabbed my dark green backpack and went on my way. The thing that stopped me was a bouquet of white roses. There was a card, which I opened and read the words outloud. "_Flowers for the dearest Namine"_, I shook my head in annoyance. Roxas's doing I suppose.

I stomped on the roses, crushing everything. When I was done, which took about 15 minutes, I threw it at Roxas's yard. "Stay **AWAY**" I snapped at his house. Him hearing those words, I didnt care. I ran to school, ignoring the fact that my ribs were breaking every second. When I went to school, everyone wasnt there. I came too early. I sat on a bench, thinking about Roxas. _No matter how beautiful those roses were, I **hate** him._

* * *

I heard footsteps comming, and for a second I thought it was Roxas, yet it was that Riku guy. Riku smiled, and took a seat next to me, "Hey, mind if I sit here?" he asked me, all I did was nod my head. Finally there was someone to talk to. "What brings you to school early?" I asked him, confused that someone would be at school an hour and 45 minutes before school.

"I dont know really, I'm just here to think" Riku responded. I instantly knew he was the type of guy who didnt take advantage of his looks, and acted like a regular guy. He so wasnt like Seifer, and besides, Riku is cute, right? I nodded my head, and we were silent for a moment. Riku broke the silence with a suprising question. "Uhm...do you have any...feelings...for that spiked haired blonde kid. You know the one that...follows you a whole lot?" I thought he had been talking to someone else, there are other spiked haired blonde kids at this school.

"You mean Roxas?" I asked innocently.

"I guess thats his name" Riku said, scratching behind his head.  
"Your asking me if I like him?" As if I hadnt heard him right.

"Do you?" He seemed eager to know.

"Ew. No" I said in disgust. Riku somehow seemed relieved and stood up.

"Good, Miss Namine" He said with a smile, as he walked off without another word.

**Good?** What would he mean by that? Ugh, its disgusting if he liked me, since I had only known him for a day. Anyway, I shrugged it off instantly as I had other things to think about. I wondered what I was doing so early in the morning, an hour and thirty minutes left to wait.

* * *

Finally someone came, it had been forever since I had talked to Riku about Roxas. I waited an hour in fact. Kairi came walking down, pretty as always. Her hair wore a purple headband, and her top was purple, with jeans, and it came with that midlength white jacket. She wore heels, something I was always against, since she was way taller than me in them.

"Finally someones here!" I shouted at her, which speed her up here.

"What do you mean?" She asked, as she fiddled with those huge beaded necklaces that dangled across her scrawny neck.

"I waited an HOUR until you came" I said in annoyance. Kairi giggled, "You never change, do you?"

I looked at her as if she was a witch that had a huge mole. "Whats that suppose to mean?" I growled at her. I was known for being annoyed way easily.

That made Kairi laugh some more, "Trust me, I know. We have been friends since we were in first grade." I laughed too. I remember when we first had met at school. It all started like this;

_Flashback-_

_"Hiya!" I six year-old redhead said, waving at a short blonde haired girl who was reading another one of her novels._

_"Go away" Growled the blonde haired girl as she looked up. She had always intend to be alone._

_"Hmph. and to think I was going to share candy with you" The redhead snapped back, tapping her foot. She never was rejected._

_"Hmph, and to think **I DONT CARE**" Snapped the young girl again._

_  
Other kids joined in the conversation, as usual, one of Namine's enemies. "Hahahaha...Namine has no friends...Namine has no friends...Namine has no-" They all chanted, until the redhead cut them off suprisingly. Namine didnt seem to mind the chants, no kid had let her loose her temper yet._

_"Shut up!" the redhead Kairi hissed at them. Being pretty and a popular six year old, everyone stopped. This even suprised Namine, as she looked up from her book to see the action. _

_"But- Kairi..." A boy said, in suprise._

_"But nothing" The girl stomped as she shooed them away._

_The blonde hair smiled, something she had never done since her mother died. "Thanks"_

* * *

By now, everyone was here, Selphie being last as always. We had five minutes left until school started, and all they were talking about was McDonalds. "And then, Sora smiled at me...and then, then..." Kairi started. I wasnt listening, since they hadnt invited me along. I hadnt seen Roxas all day, much to my relief. I didnt dare tell my friends about the roses, or the Riku conversation.

"Well, Hayner said...HE LIKED MY SHIRT, like, TOTALLY" Olette started, my ears were going to break if I heard any more of this crap. Never in my life had I been so happy the bell rang. Thank goodness Selphie was in my next period. Health, how boring is that? Anyway, we all said our goodbyes, and Selphie and I walked to class together. "I heard we had to do some assignment that we had to pair up with people" Selphie said as we sat next to each other in class.

"Well, lets be partners" I said, which was an obvious answer.

"Su-" Selphie started, until she stopped and seemed to...drool. I turned to see what she was obsessing about now. I made a disgusted face, and I almost cried. **WHY IS ROXAS FOLLOWING ME?**

Roxas and Tidus walked past us greeting us with a "Hey". I glared at Roxas, but Selphie was quiet, staring at Tidus like...a LOT. "Why are you following me?" I snapped at him frustrated. So far he was in all my classes but science, where I had Riku.

Roxas shrugged, but gave a cheesey grin, "Some mistake probably" he responded. I hate cheesey grins. "You're some stalker" I hissed at him. He simply shrugged. "As long as I'm stalking you" he said as he got up with Tidus to go somewhere else. Ewh.

* * *

Remember:

Currently on my other story,

I am suffering from writers block. Sorry

Please review my other story to give my ideas for better chapters

Im mostly going to use your ideas cause i love you guys :)

Ack! Good news! Since im still 12, And want to keep my random childhood,

Im planning to have a humor random story, I dont know the name yet.

Its comming soon (:

x333333


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god you guys, it's been six years since I've last updated.

Six. Freaking. Years.

I am so, so, _so_ incredibly sorry to make you guys wait so long while I've been MIA.

And I feel even more horrible to have to say that I'm shutting this account down, and quitting both 'Don't Forget About Us' and 'The Unexpected Lovers'.

Please understand that I've written both stories when I was _twelve _and in my awkward middle school phase. I am now _nineteen_ and starting my second year in college. See how this can be a problem?

No matter how much I wish I could somehow complete these stories for everyone that has been faithfully reading, I just can't. I can't even remember how I originally thought about ending each story, no matter how hard I tried.

And to be _completely_ honest, reading my past works make me cringe a little. It's like opening a book from something you wrote when you were five, to find everything covered with spelling errors, lack of logical sense, and just plain _strange_. I've read some of my old stories, and I couldn't help but to think, '_Really? I wrote this? **I** did?"_

I had actually put writing on the side throughout high school, so I could focus on my studies like the little nerd that I am. But now that high school is over, I finally picked back up on writing and had turned a new leaf over at FictionPress, so I could create my own stories, with my _own _characters.

My writing style has matured a bit, but I hope you guys could still find a trace of the old me in my new works.

Thank you guys so much for the support you guys have given me in the past. Without you guys, I probably would have never thought of picking up a pencil and just _write_ again. If it was possible, I would send all you guys virtual hugs and kisses...aw who am I kidding -sends hugs & kisses-. Please understand why I've made my choice, and support me with any of my future endeavors! :)

Love,

**lxShortyxl** (haha which is funny, considering I went through a major growth spurt and am now one of the tallest girls at my school)

/ I now go by the pen-name** SilentDreamland**, come find me ;3


End file.
